James sorting out his probs
by Bobu
Summary: Alright this is a little story about Kendall and James. Mostly James trying to get Kendall away from Jo. So yeah this is a Kames story and maybe some Cargan, hope you'll like it. Oh yeah rated K because I don't really know where this story is going to end :)
1. Chapter 1

_Alright hello to everyone, I'm new in here. This is my first __fanfiction, hope you'll enjoy this story :)_

* * *

><p>He was getting drunk. He couldn't even remember why he was drinking, well it was that the point for doing that. James laid down on the leather couch of the living room and soon fell asleep with a bad headache.<p>

Meanwhile Kendall was having fun at Jo's house. His girlfriend has invited him over to spend the night doing some funny games; so Kendall was there enjoying his time with Jo not knowing what was happening in the house James, Carlos, Logan and him shared.

"Oh Kennie I love you so much" Jo breathed out with a moan of pleasure.

Kendall didn't know how long Jo and he didn't have sex.

Kendall whispered in Jo's ear: "Oh fuck, th-think I'm coming, oh fuck".

The both of them laid there with a smirk of pleasure.

The morning arrived too soon and Kendall had to leave for work but first he had to go home to change his cloths that were a bit dirty from the last night but mostly because he wanted to check if his best buddies were ok.

Jo woke up and he didn't find Kendall in the bed. She was disappointed, she couldn't understand why the boy left without even saying goodbye. And she was still mad at Kendall because last night he didn't even answer her when she said she loved him. By the way this was his first day back to work in the USA so she got up got ready to leave.

Jo was a nice blond girl, tall and thin but sometimes she acted a little bitchy, that's what Kendall used to say about her. She worked as an actress in a local tv series.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here's the second chapter of my new story, this is my first fan fiction uploaded here so please review and let me know if you want me to keep uploading with this story, thanks :)_

Once Kendall reached the house he found a note saying that Longan and Carlos would have been out for the whole night and they were going to meet them at work the next morning.

Kendall tossed the paper away and went upstair to take a shower. The shower's moment was the best time for Kendall to think.

He couldn't manage how he couldn't have replied to Jo the last night when she said she was in love with him. Was that because he was enjoying sex with her and so he couldn't think too much or because, maybe, he didn't feel the same way she feels?!

After what seemed to be the longest shower of his life he stepped out and he didn't find out the answer. Wait where the fuck was James? He didn't notice him? Was he still asleep? He had to check on him.

He quickly pulled a towel around his waist and went into James' bedroom only to find few bottles of Vodka on the floor; there was an alcoholic smell in the air and once he stepped inside he found James half dead on the couch.

"James, Jamie can you hear me" Kendall almost yelled.

"uhmm, I-" James tried to say something

"Oh my god James, gosh I thought you were dead, I was so worried" Kendall said concerned.

"Yeah I'm doing fin-" James couldn't finish the phrase, he had to run toward the bathroom to throw up.

Once Kendall was there too he asked: " How ya doing?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kendall, I just need to be left alone" James said with a flat voice.

"Yeah, uhm okay just call me if you need something 'kay? I'll tell Gustavo you couldn't make it, I mean you couldn't come to work today 'cause you're feeling sick" Kendall was worried but he didn't want to give James that impression.

"Yes, of course, see ya" James said.

"Alright bye" Kendall was worried, of course for the condition of his best friend but also because James seemed to be different than usual. He acted weird around Kendall. Well he thought, once he stepped out of the house, that maybe it was just the effect of the alcohol. Yeah it definitely had to be that. But why James would have gotten drunk, he wasn't definitely the kind of person to get drunk well except something bad was bothering him.


	3. Chapter 3

_SO yeah i feel pretty proud of this new story and i thank all the reviewers... I just wanted you to know that there are maybe some grammar/words spelling mistakes, only because i'm not english. Hope you still be interested in this story :)_

Once Kendall reached the house he found a note saying that Longan and Carlos would have been out for the whole night and they were going to meet them at work the next morning.

Kendall tossed the paper away and went upstair to take a shower. The shower's moment was the best time for Kendall to think.

He couldn't manage how he couldn't have replied to Jo the last night when she said she was in love with him. Was that because he was enjoying sex with her and so he couldn't think too much or because, maybe, he didn't feel the same way she feels?!

After what seemed to be the longest shower of his life he stepped out and he didn't find out the answer. Wait where the fuck was James? He didn't notice him? Was he still asleep? He had to check on him.

He quickly pulled a towel around his waist and went into James' bedroom only to find few bottles of Vodka on the floor; there was an alcoholic smell in the air and once he stepped inside he found James half dead on the couch.

"James, Jamie can you hear me" Kendall almost yelled.

"uhmm, I-" James tried to say something

"Oh my god James, gosh I thought you were dead, I was so worried" Kendall said concerned.

"Yeah I'm doing fin-" James couldn't finish the phrase, he had to run toward the bathroom to throw up.

Once Kendall was there too he asked: " How ya doing?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kendall, I just need to be left alone" James said with a flat voice.

"Yeah, uhm okay just call me if you need something 'kay? I'll tell Gustavo you couldn't make it, I mean you couldn't come to work today 'cause you're feeling sick" Kendall was worried but he didn't want to give James that impression.

"Yes, of course, see ya" James said.

"Alright bye" Kendall was worried, of course for the condition of his best friend but also because James seemed to be different than usual. He acted weird around Kendall. Well he thought, once he stepped out of the house, that maybe it was just the effect of the alcohol. Yeah it definitely had to be that. But why James would have gotten drunk, he wasn't definitely the kind of person to get drunk well except something bad was bothering him.

The three boys were now inside the recording studio and Gustavo was yelling, for apparently no reason, to the boys when he suddenly ask: "And dogs where's James? The little drama queen is late or what?"

Kendall was the first one to speak: "Well Gustavo, James is really sick so couldn't come over here, he's sorry…"

"Well he better be here next time or I'll fire him and that means that the whole band is gonna be well disbanded" Gustavo yelled as always.

Carlos, Logan and Kendall looked at each other a little scared, they didn't want to go back to their normal life in Minnesota. Well they all liked playing hockey and everything but their California dream was becoming true and they didn't want to move back.

"Alright, let's go back working" Logan said and the other two guys nodded.

For the whole morning Kendall tried to reach James, he has sent him thousands of texts but none of them was answered. Kendall was really worried for his best friend. 'Have I done something wrong to him? Why is he acting like this? Is he avoiding me? then why? I need to talk to the other guys' Kendall thought while he was on his way back to the apartment.

He decided to send a text to Logan and Carlos: 'Guys I need your help, something's wrong going on with James I think. Meet u at 4 at swimming pool. See ya there'.

And in less than two seconds he received an answer from the guys both agreeing to meet him.

He stepped into the apartment only to find that it was empty. Where the fuck was James? I told him he had to stay at home!

"James? Jamie are you here" Kendall asked a little bit bored.

No answer. Kendall went upstair but nobody was there. He sat down on the leather couch thinking on where the hell would have gone his best friend.

While he was trying to sleep he thought:

'Oh fuck, yesterday it was James and I movie evening... I completely forgot about that... We had planned this a long time ago, it was important to James... Fuck if this is the cause of James getting drunk I really can't understand him. It wasn't like a date or something, he should have understood that Jo was more important in that moment'

And after that i fell asleep.

'It's 4 o'clock… Oh fuck it's 4 o'clock I need to meet the guys' and two minutes later Kendall was running through the hallway heading to the swimming pool in front of the Palm Woods.

He smiled at his two best buddies and he walked down to where they were standing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah pretty long chapter here and yeah I'm so happy I just got my first follower. And yes James is mad at Kendall 'bout forgetting their movie night but also something else is going on in James' mind. Hope you like this._

"Hey guys, 'kay you know where the fuck is James?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I mean, he sent me a text he said he was out with a friend or something…" Logan answered

"Ehm ok, so Kennie why are we here? What's going on?" Carlos said

" Yeah guys, I don't know maybe I'm wrong but James is acting weird lately… I don't know like the last night when I got back from Jo's I found him drunk and you know that he doesn't drink that much and now it seems like he's avoiding me, yesterday when I tried to help him he stared at me and then he answered that he didn't need any help and we all know that James likes being helped…" Kendall was breathing heavily.

"Ok Kendall, first you need to relax and second well maybe you're just a little bit paranoid… You know James is a very moody person, maybe he was just pissed for something…" Logan said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah Logan's right… By the way why do you care what's going on with James? You were always the first one to say that he always act a little bit overdramatic, you know you used to call him drama queen…" Carlos staring at Kendall.

"Yes I know but I don't know how, it's just a feeling that something's wrong is happening and I need your help to find out what it is" Kendall said disparately.

"Okay… How's Jo anyway? I heard she's back…" Logan and Carlos asking Kendall.

"Oh yeah right, she's good, I mean I met her last night…" Kendall looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah and with met you mean you slept with her right?" Carlos said letting out a little laugh.

"Uhm yeah" Kendall went all red. But that's not the point, we're looking for James right?"

Carlos received a text, it was James he needed to talk to him but the other guys didn't need to know that.

"Yeah guys, I think you should start without me, I have a meeting with… uhm with Gustavo, he told me he needed me for something" and with that Carlos was gone.

Kendall and Logan staring at each other.

"Okay let's start from the apartment, we should find something; maybe we can ask my mom and Katie?!" Kendall proposed.

"Yeah sure… Still I don't get why you're so worried"

They both walked back into the Palm Wood's apartment.

"Hey honey, how's your day?" Kendall's mom said cheering them up.

"hey mom uhm… I was wondering have you perhaps seen james around here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah actually he was here like one hour ago, I mean I wasn't here but Katie was so…. You should ask her"

"Ask me what" Katie appeared from upstair.

"Hey Katie" Logan said suddenly: "We were wondering if you know where James is".

"Yes I know" Katie said coldly.

"Okay can you please tell us?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Yeah he's out with a friend of his, probably at the beach but he has specifically asked to be left alone" Katie answered and with that she was gone.

'Oh fuck these guys can't they solve they're damn problem without me? Okay I know James is probably hart and everything but can't they talk to each other instead of being so stupid and acting weird. Now I have to help James. He could be so stubborn sometimes' Katie was lost in her thoughts and she didn't even noticed that she reached the beach. James and Carlos were there. ' Wait why Carlos was there?' she went over where she found the two guys talking.

"Hey guys" Katie said and the two boys jumped.

"Fuck Katie you scared us" they both said.

"I didn't mean to, I talked to Logan and my brother by the way. We have to go somewhere else because they know you're here James, with a friend".

"Alright, I know a place where we can go talking in private" James said in a whisper.

The three guys walked until they reached a little park.

"So?" Katie said.

"We're here. I used to come over here when I was a child you know, when my parents fought and then divorced and everything. It's just a quite little park. Nobody comes here" James said and a tear escaped from his eye.

Carlos hugged him " Okay let's talk I'm right here"

Katie shrugged "Oh this is so gay…"

The two guys laughed out loud. "So what's going on?" Carlos asked and he turned his head.


End file.
